Kiss Your Wish
by cassiotaku
Summary: Kalau ingin permintaanmu terkabul, cium daun pertama yang jatuh di kepalamu saat hari pertama musim gugur. / For SHDL & Aghnia's Bday. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aghnia alias Miss Uchiha Hinata, happy birthday xD maaf telat banget! Baru sempat ngetik (QoQ) jangan bunuh saya *peluk Minato*

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read**, please. RnR!

**0o00o0**

Desy Cassiotaku presents,

**KISS YOUR WISH**

A fanfic for SasuHina Days Love and Aghnia's Birthday

**0o00o0**

Uchiha Sasuke menerjab-nerjabkan matanya belama beberapa saat. Ia menggerakkan badannya sedikit menggeliat di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tangannya meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjang tidurnya. Setelah menemukan benda yang telah membangunkan tidurnya, ia menekan tombol merah yang ada di belakang benda itu agar suara dering yang memekakan telinga itu berhenti.

Sasuke lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil menguap. Ia mengusap-usap wajah tampannya agar rasa kantuk itu segera menjauh darinya dan hilang. Matanya melirik jam weker, jarum panjang masih menunjukkan pukul enam. Pelajaran di sekolah baru akan dimulai dua jam lagi, tapi sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia harus berangkat lebih awal.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dan menyambar handuk kecil yang ia gantungkan di samping lemari pakaiannya. Ia melompat-lompat kecil sebentar di atas lantai kamar tidurnya cukup luas. Setelah merasa tubuhnya cukup lincah kembali, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Sasuke membasuh wajah dan menggosok giginya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja lengan pendek putih, dasi merah marun dengan logo sekolahnya di ujung bawah, dan celana hitam seragam kebanggaan sekolahnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru, ungu gelap, dan hitam itu. Di tangan kanan dan kirinya terdapat tas sekolah dan bola sepak yang ia masukkan dalam kantung jaring. Kakinya yang panjang dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga dan berhenti di depan meja makan keluarga.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya yang masih menggunakan kimono tidur, menatap Sasuke heran, "Tumben sekali."

Sasuke tidak menanggap basa-basi ibunya. Ia lalu membuka tudung saji dan hanya mendapati buah-buahan. Ia melihat ibunya yang mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu dingin.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memasak sarapan." ujar Mikoto sambil menuangkan susu dingin itu ke dalam sebuah gelas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap segelas susu di depannya, "Kaa-san… tidak pernah memasak."

"Benarkah?" tanya ibunya tampak terkejut, "Baiklah, ibu akan suruh Orochimaru untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." sahut Sasuke cepat, "Kenapa harus Orochimaru?"

Mikoto menghela nafas, "Aku akan kembali tidur. Kemarin baru saja mengerjakan tugas kantor sampai jam setengah tiga pagi. Punggung rasanya se—"

"Aku tahu." potong Sasuke sinis. Ia meneguk susu dinginnya cepat dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya ibunya, "Kalau begitu hati-hati. Bilang pada Kabuto agar tidak mengebut di jalan." kata Mikoto tanpa memandang Sasuke dan mulai menjauh pergi menuju kamarnya lagi.

Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mulai sayu. Punggungnya yang tegap menjadi terlihat kecil. Ia berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya dengan lesu. Beberapa hari ini ia hanya sarapan susu dingin sementara ia harus mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil seorang pria paruh baya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang hobi menyemir rambutnya yang mulai beruban dengan tatapan heran.

Orochimaru memberikan kantung kertas kepada Sasuke, "Tadi saya beli di restoran cepat saji. Saya takut kalau nanti Sasuke-kun jatuh sakit."

Sasuke sedikit menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman singakat, "Hn." ia lalu mengambil kantung kertas itu. Ia bisa mencium aroma roti berwijen dan daging burger yang dipanggang, masih terasa hangat pula.

Kabuto, sopir pribadi keluarganya, sudah menanti Sasuke di dalam mobil sedan Ford hitam yang telah terparkir rapi di halaman depan. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun." sapa Kabuto sambil mulai melajukan kendaraannnya.

"Pagi." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sepertinya saya mencium aroma burger sapi yang masih hangat." ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengunyah burgernya dengan lahap. Ia tidak peduli anggapan bahwa makan terlalu cepat tidak akan membuat cukup kenyang. Lidahnya merasakan rasa renyah nan gurih daging burger yang diimbangi oleh rasa asam tomat, favoritnya.

Selesai memakan burgernya, Sasuke membuang sisa bungkusnya ke tempat sampah mini yang disediakan di dalam mobil. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolah jika tidak macet. Dan untungnya pagi ini arus cukup lancar.

Mobilnya bergerak perlahan ketika sebuah bus menyalakan tanda akan berbelok dan menepi ke sebuah halte. Sasuke melihat banyak anak sekolah yang menaiki bus sambil bercanda dengan temannya. Sasuke iri. Ia tidak pernah seperti mereka.

Bus mulai bergerak dan Kabuto perlahan juga menginjak pedal gas. Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kiri ketika matanya mendapati sekelebat bayangan perempuan berambut panjang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dari dalam mobil memang tidak terdengar apa yang ia katakan, namun sepertinya dia sedang mengejar bus tadi.

"Kabuto, berhenti sebentar." pinta Sasuke saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan perempuan itu sama dengan miliknya. Kabuto-pun kembali menepi.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri perempuan yang—sepertinya—terlihat familiar baginya. "Heh? Kau…" benar saja, perempuan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia cukup kenal karena Hinata aktif dalam sebuah kegiatan klub.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata ikut kaget melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mengejar bus, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Tanpa menungggu Hinata menjawab, ia menarik lengan Hinata dan agak menyeret perempuan itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Loh?" Hinata kembali memasang tampang bodoh saat melihat seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil sedan yang sedang ia tummpangi sekarang.

"Dia sopirku." ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menerjab-nerjabkan matanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa mobil dan mencoba supaya tidak terlalu tegang. "T-terima kasih sudah memberiku tumpangan." ujar Hinata agak canggung.

"Biasa saja." jawab Sasuke dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan.

**0o00o0**

SMU swasta tempat Sasuke bersekolah ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup eksklusif. Fasilitas yang lengkap dan terawat, serta kegiatan-kegiatan klub yang bermacam-macam adalah salah satu keunggulannya. Sekolah ini memiliki tiga gedung utama yang dibatasi oleh taman yang mengelilingi sisi kiri dan belakang gedung. Di penghujung musim panas seperti ini, pohon-pohon menjulang di taman biasanya akan menjadi tempat favorit untuk makan saat istirahat daripada kantin. Hitung-hitung untuk menikmati angin semilir dan daun-daun yang mulai menguning tanda musim gugur akan tiba.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." ujar Hinata lagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata turun di depan pintu gerbang utama sekolah. Masih sedikit murid yang sudah datang. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan berpisah di depan gedung dua, tempat dimana terdapat kelas tiga. Sasuke berjalan terus ke arah lapangan sepak bola dan Hinata masuk ke dalam gedung.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat melihat senyum Hinata tadi. Sejujurnya sudah sering Hinata tersenyum padanya. Entah itu pada saat kebetutan berpapasan atau jika klubnya dan klub Hinata sedang bekerja sama. Namun lamunannya segera buyar ketika seseorang—ah tidak, dua orang, menepuk pundaknya.

"Jadi gossip Hinata dan kau pacaran itu memang benar, ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap heran pada orang yang menghancurkan lamunannya, "Gossip apa?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Yaaa seperti biasanya, lah." jawab Kiba.

"Tidak tahu." kata Sasuke acuh, "Latihannya sudah dimulai belum?"

Gaara menunjuk ke arah lapangan sepak bola, "Kau tidak lihat Naruto, Lee dan yang lainnya di sana?"

"Mana ia lihat!" sambar Kiba, "Hinata memang cukup manis, sih, sampai dia tidak melihat kita."

Sasuke menyeringai pada kedua temannya itu. "Kau yang bilang kalau Hinata itu manis!" tegasnya. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Gaara dan Kiba sambil menenteng tasnya menuju lapangan.

**0o00o0**

"Hinata, klub sepak bola minta kita menyuplai snack lagi." ujar Konan saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang klub memasak.

Yakumo mengangguk, "Mereka akan bertanding dengan tim sepak bola SMU Ramuboushi tiga hari lagi."

"Wah, jadi pertandingan melawan SMU Onoki minggu kemarin, tim kita menang?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

Semua yang ada di ruang klub terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Yang tadinya sedang membersihkan wajan, menyikut-nyikut temannya. Hinata jadi bingung melihat sembilan rekan klubnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Amaru mengangkat spatula yang ia pegang, "Senpai," panggilnya, "bukannya senpai pacaran dengan Uchiha-senpai, ya? Kok bisa sampai tidak tahu?"

"Hsssh!" Sara menyikut lengan Amaru, "Kenapa kau tanya yang seperti itu?"

Hinata tertegun. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang mengira ia pacaran dengan Sasuke? Seingatnya, sering ngobrol dengan Sasuke-pun baru-baru ini saja saat tim sepak bola minta tolong dibuatkan snack selama pertandingan persahabatan melawan SMU Yagura dan SMU Onoki. Biasanya cuma sekedar menyapa saja karena sejak SMP mereka satu sekolah.

"Jadi Hinata kita mau bikin apa?" tanya Konan memecah lamunan Hinata.

"Ah, iya…" Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya, "Aku ada resep masakan baru. Kemarin aku coba bikin di rumah, hasilnya enak."

Sara mendekati Hinata, "Cake apa, senpai?"

"Bukan cake, tapi pudding. Choco-cheese pudding." jawab Hinata, "Kalau bermain sepak bola pasti menguras banyak energi, lebih baik makan makanan yang manis."

"Benar juga, sih. Pantas saja dari kemarin kita selalu membuat makanan yang manis-manis." kata Yakumo.

"Iya. Saat melawan SMU Yagura, kita membuat cake buah. Kemarin kita juga membuat pie strawberry. Sekarang kita buat yang tidak ada buahnya, biar mereka tidak bosan." jelas Hinata.

Melihat semuanya mengangguk setuju, Hinata melanjutkan, "Nanti dananya kita urunan dari dana khas klub ini, klub sepak bola dan kalau tidak cukup kita bilang ke Anko-sensei."

Hinata lalu mengintruksikan rekan-rekannya untuk mulai mencatat bahan dari resep yang ia bawa dan mulai menyiapkan bahan siap pakai yang masih ada.

Remaja yang akan menginjak usia delapan belas tahun akhir Desember nanti itu lalu membuka laci tempat penyimpanan nota. Ia sibuk mencari nota bahan masakan yang ia beli untuk snack tim sepak bola kemarin. Dari tumpukan teraras sampai yang paling bawah, ia belum menemukan kertas bukti transaksi itu.

"Ano, ada yang tahu nota pie strawberry kemarin dimana?" tanya Hinata pada yang lainnya.

"Masih ada di Sakura. Katanya masih harus ia pinjam dulu." jawab Konan.

"Oh…" gumam Hinata.

Ia juga ingat klub sepak bola belum memberikan uang ganti pada klub memasak yang ia ketuai sekarang ini. Ia putuskan untuk memintanya nanti sepulang sekolah saja. Bukannya malas, hanya saja Hinata kurang suka dengan manager klub sepak bola berambut merah muda itu.

**0o00o0**

"Ambil bolanya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menangkap bola operan Naruto dengan dadanya. Ia lalu menggiring benda putih bulat bertotol hitam itu menuju ke arah gawang. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya membuat dirinya makin mempesona. Kulitnya yang putih mulai memerah karena terik matahari jam dua siang.

"Tendang bolanya!"

Sasuke bersiap menendang si bola. Gaara memicingkan matanya dan mengambil kuda-kuda agar bola tendangan Sasuke tidak masuk ke dalam gawang yang ia jaga. Kaki Sasuke menggiring bolanya ke samping kanan gawang. Penuh konsentrasi, ia menendang bola itu secepat kilat.

"Goool!" teriak Naruto antusias.

"Aaaargh!" Gaara berteriak sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke tiang gawang, "Akhir-akhir ini arah tendanganmu makin susah ditebak saja, Sasuke! Kita pasti akan menang di pertandingan besok." ujarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga. Ia lalu mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu dan membantu Gaara berdiri. Tepat pada saat ia menarik tubuh Gaara, kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

"Hei," Gaara memegang pundak Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan temannya yang tiba-tiba terhuyung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Gaara dari pundaknya.

Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil botol air mineral segera menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin kepalanya pening." jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hmm," Naruto tampak berpikir, "Hei, Sasuke, tadi pagi dan sewaktu istirahat kau tidak makan sama sekali, ya?"

"Aku sarapan." ujar Sasuke cepat. Pandangannya sedikit memburam.

"Sarapan tidak akan membatu jika kau menggunakan dua kali kesempatan istirahat tidak untuk makan." Lee ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan, "Aku sarankan untuk pergi ke klub memasak dan meminta pengganjal perut."

Sasuke mendengus, "Ke kantin kan juga bisa."

"Kalau kau mau mengantri dengan anak-anak klub Kendo dan Karate." lanjut Lee.

"Hhh, baiklah." Sasuke menyerah. Ia menuju ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil handuk dan air botol mineral. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Di ujung tangga koridor ruang klub, ia melihat seorang siswi melambai kepadanya.

"Sasuke-kun? Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Jari lentiknya menyisipkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinganya.

"Hn." Sasuke melihat Hinata disamping Sakura, "Aku mau ke klubnya."

"Eh?" kedua siswi itu terlonjak kaget.

"Boleh aku minta hasil kreasi dari klub masak?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Lapar, ya?"

Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dari sakunya. Ia lalu memberikan permen itu pada Sasuke, "Makan saja ini dulu, Sasuke-kun. Akan aku belikan di kantin." kata Sakura cepat, "Mungkin Hinata tidak memasak hari ini." lanjutnya setengah berdesis.

"Kami masak, kok, Sakura-san." ujar Hinata, "A-ano, itu permen lemon? Lebih baik jangan di makan, perut kosong tidak baik jika diisi dengan sesuatu yang asam."

"A-a-aku tahu itu. Hanya aku tidak melihat kalau yang kuberikan adalah permen lemon." sahut Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

"Ayo, cepat." ujar Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"E-eh!" Sakura buru-buru menyelip diantara Sasuke dan Hinata, "Aku ikut, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di klub masak, ya, Hinata?"

"I-iya."

**0o00o0**

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk mengamati papan jadwal klub masak dengan sebuah piring plastik di tangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika matanya beradu dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

Siswi yang kalem namun tegas itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, "A-ano, hari ini kami membuat steak. Kau mau makan dengan kentang atau nasi? Saranku, kalau memang sangat lapar lebih baik—"

"Kentang saja!" sahut Sakura, "Sasuke-kun suka makan steak dengan kentang, kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke sambil merebut pelan piring putih dari tangan Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Nasi saja." ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil daging, nasi, dan perlahan menuangkan saus barbeque yang aromanya begitu gurih dan menggoda. Setelah selesai, ia lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sakura-san tahu semua tentang Sasuke-kun, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura bangga.

Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan dua siswi di depannya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, 'Tentu saja dia tahu semua tentangku. Sampai-sampai mengurus klub saja sampai tidak becus.' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Omong-omong, ini biaya untuk snack kemarin." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi uang pada Hinata.

"Iya." jawab Hinata, "Snack untuk pertandingan besok pudding, ya, Sakura-san."

Sakura mengangguk, "Terserah... terserah..."

**0o00o0**

Lee menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa, Uchiha muda! Jaga kesehatanmu untuk tiga hari kedepan." pesannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia membilas wajahnya dengan air dan menyekanya dengan handuk. Kaus olahraganya yang telah banjir oleh keringat ia lepas dan menggantinya dengan kemeja seragam sekolah.

Benar juga, pertandingan akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi. Di beberapa pertandingan lalu, ia tidak melihat Hinata untuk menyemangati klub sepak bola sekolahnya. Bahkan snack biasa diantar oleh anggota kub masak yang lain. Tidak ada salahnya kalau ia mengajak Hinata, kan?

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya pada anggota klub sepak bola yang belum pulang.

"Mungkin jam empat." jawab Naruto.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Ia cepat-cepat mengancingkan kemejanya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, ia segera melesat meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang klub masak dan berharap Hinata belum pulang. Dari dalam gedung, ia melihat sosok Hinata didepan gerbang utama. Sasuke segera memutar arah tujuannya dan pergi menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata!" panggilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang siswa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata.

Hinta menoleh kearahnya, "Oh, Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda yang Sasuke kenal sebagai mantan teman spesial Hinata mengacak rambut panjang siswi manis itu, "Sampai jumpa, Hinata." ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru-kun." ujar Hinata balik sambil melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau mengimbuhkan -kun pada setiap laki-laki, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kalian jadian lagi?"

Muka Hinata langsung memerah, "Ke-kenapa bertenya seperti itu? Kami hanya berteman, kok." ujarnya agak kaget dengan dua pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke buru-buru sadar dengan apa yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya. "Lupakan." katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tanggal dua puluh dua nanti, kau akan datang ke pertandingan?"

"Benar juga, pertandingan melawan SMU Ramuboushi tepat pada hari pertama musim gugur."

"Jadi?"

"I-itu..." Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tanggal dua puluh dua nanti Shikamaru juga berulang tahun."

Badan Sasuke terasa kaku seketika. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir Hinata. Ia membuang muka. Ada perasaan yang tidak enak mulai meluap di hatinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata, "Kalau bisa datang ke pertandingan kali ini, ya?" pinta Sasuke penuh harap, "Sekali saja!" tegasnya.

Hinata agak kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke mundur satu langkah, "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Karena...!"

**0o00o0**

**ToB**eCont**i**nued

xD

**0o00o0**

Selamat merayakan SHDL! Ini fanfic pertama saya buat SHDL lho xD sekalian fanfic buat ultahnya Aghnia (Miss Uchiha Hinata) :D maaf telat, nak, mbok lagi UTS ',' *berasa tua* Fanfic ini cuma dua chapter, kok, jadi gabakal ngaret updatenya *dusta, ih, dusta!*

**Mind to review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read**, please. RnR!

**::-0o00o0-::**

**Kiss Your Wish**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**::-0o00o0-::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Badan Sasuke terasa kaku seketika. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak suka dengan kalimat terakhir Hinata. Ia membuang muka. Ada perasaan yang tidak enak mulai meluap di hatinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata, "Kalau bisa datang ke pertandingan kali ini, ya?" pinta Sasuke penuh harap, "Sekali saja!" tegasnya.

Hinata agak kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke mundur satu langkah, "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Karena...," Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia bingung seketika, kenapa dirinya menjadi panas saat Hinata berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa datang ke pertandingan? Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata dan menepuknya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aneh saja kau tidak pernah datang ke pertandingan." katanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata tertawa hambar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Sasuke-kun, sebentar..." ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru langit dari tas sekolahnya, "Aku boleh minta nomor telepon Sakura? Tadi aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, ka-kalau begitu boleh aku minta nomormu?" pinta Hinata pelan.

Dirinya menjadi malu karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia meminta nomor telepon dari laki-laki. Matanya menangkap Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka telapak tangannya. Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke dan menunggu sampai pemuda dihadapannya selesai mengetikkan sederet angka disana.

"Terima kasih." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun!"

Bola mata Sasuke mengikuti arah gerak Hinata. Gadis itu melambai padanya sampai menghilang dibalik pagar. Sasuke menarik nafas, dan membuangnya. Ia menenteng tasnya dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Kabuto sudah menunggunya.

**0o00o0**

Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi di ujung kamarnya. Ia mengambil gitar miliknya dan mulai memetik senar pada alat musik itu. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati musik yang keluar dari petikan gitarnya. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya. Tak ada yang kurang. Semua yang ia inginkan dengan mudah selalu ia dapat.

Sasuke berhenti memainkan gitarnya ketika ia mendengar teriakan ibunya di bawah. Ia meletakkan kembali gitarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Sasuke lagi-lagi melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Dua buah figura kecil terpajang rapi di sana. Satu pigora yang lebih besar berisi fotonya saat bayi bersama keluarganya ia tutup dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci dengan kasar. Ia mengambil figura yang satunya dan menatap dua orang yang tersenyum disana. Ia saat kelulusan SMP, dan Itachi, kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum. Kakak yang paling ia kagum dan sayangi, orang yang paling berani melerai pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, sudah tidak ada. Entah sekarang dimana orang itu. Ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMU.

Getaran ponsel Sasuke membuyarkan kenangan buruknya. Ia segera merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Hinata.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Sasuke-kun?" jawab seseorang dari ujung sana, "Ano, maaf menelepon lagi. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sakura di nomor itu, apa tidak ada nomor lagi?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Ia terdiam dan berharap perempuan yang meneleponnya tidak mendengar suara-suara dibawah sana.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya."

"Be-begitu, ya? Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

"... bahkan mengurus Itachi dan Sasuke-pun kau tidak bisa!"

Sasuke tersentak. Teriakan ayahnya yang membawa namanya dan Itachi membuatnya kaget. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang keluarga. Dari dapur, ia melihat Orochimaru memberikan isyarat padanya untuk tidak menemui ayah dan ibunya, namun tidak ia pedulikan.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Kau sebagai ayahnya saja tidak pernah bermain dengan mereka!"

"Tidak tahu diri kau, Mikoto!"

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menapakkan kakinya di ruang keluarga. "Hentikan!" katanya.

Ayah dan ibunya terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke. Mereka terdiam.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" perintah ayahnya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke tetap kukuh.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Sasuke!" kali ini ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Alis Sasuke mengkerut. Figura foto dirinya dan Itachi yang sedari tadi masih ada di genggamannya terjatuh. "Bahkan sampai Itachi pergi, kalian masih seperti ini.." ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari rumah.

**0o00o0**

"Hinata, ternyata garam juga sudah habis. Jangan lupa beli!"

"Sudah, kok. Ini sudah ada di kasir, aku tutup, ya."

Hinata menutup telepon dari kakaknya. Ia lalu membayar belanjaannya dan keluar dari minimarket. Tadi sore, bibinya melahirkan, karena itu ayah dan ibunya cepat-cepat pergi untuk melihat keponakan baru mereka. Karena kemungkinan besar mereka akan menginap, Sang Ibu hanya memberikan uang untuk makan malam.

"Ups!" Hinata menghindari sehelai daun kering yang terjatuh. Musim gugur akan segera tiba, pikirnya. Iseng, ia menyeret daun tadi dengan sepatunya sampai halte bus dekat rumah.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan-menyeret-daun saat ia melihat orang yang sedang bersandar di tiang halte sambil menunduk. Ia perlahan mendekati orang itu dan tersentak kaget saat orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau jalan kaki kesini? Bukannya cukup jauh dari—"

"Berisik!"

Hinata tersentak. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada kantung belanjaannya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau diganggu, pikirnya.

"Ano.." Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Sasuke meliriknya. Ia ingin cepat pulang, tapi melihat Sasuke disini. Hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya, sepertinya laki-laki ini sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau tidak pergi?"

"K-kalau memang tidak mau aku temani, aku pulang saja..."

"Hn. Kau ini sudah kuteriaki juga." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum. Mungkin ia akan menemani Sasuke sebentar. "Sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hn."

"Apa artinya?"

"Iya." jawab Sasuke, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar sendirian tanpa supir." ujar Hinata, "Sudah makan malam?"

"Menurutmu?"

"B-belum."

Sasuke diam. Ia menunggu respon lain dari Hinata. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadarkan Hinata kalau dirinya sedang kabur dari rumah. Mau perempuan ini tertawa, terkejut, ia tidak peduli.

"Ayo, makan di rumahku saja." ajak Hinata. Ia menarik ujung kaus Sasuke agar pemuda itu mengikuti langkahnya. "Kalau ada masalah cerita saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu." lanjutnya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Ia sudah lama menyimpan uneg-uneg nya sendiri. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk menceritakan pada orang lain. Tapi bagaimana kalau Hinata malah menyebarkannya ke orang lain, pikirnya.

"Ini masalah keluargaku." ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Keluarga?"

"Intinya orangtuaku sering bertengkar dan membuat kakakku kabur dari rumah."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke, "Itachi-nii?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Siapa lagi kakakku kalau bukan dia!" ujar Sasuke galak.

"I-ya iya..." Hinata mengalah dengan sikap tempramental Sasuke, "Lalu sekarang kau juga ingin kabur juga?"

"Tidak." ujar Sasuke, "Aku masih... ingin keluargaku utuh."

Hinata tersipu dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia mendengar penuturan langsung dari laki-laki soal perasaan pada keluarga dengan begitu tulus.

Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke. "Yang satu itu jangan sampai hilang, keluarga." kata Hinata.

"Dasar melankolis." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Hinata.

**0o00o0**

Hinata mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Neji, kakaknya, terkejut melihat laki-laki yang bersama Hinata. Hampir saja Neji mengusir Sasuke kalau Hinata tidak menjelaskan jika Sasuke adalah temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Hanabi saja yang masak." kata Neji.

Hinata terkikik, "Mana bisa? Sudah aku saja."

"Tidak sopan membiarkan tamu sendirian." ujar Neji. Pemuda berambut gondrong itu mendorong Hinata ke ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya agar tidak masuk ke dapur sebelum Neji selesai memasak.

"Kakak dan adikmu, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menuangkan teh gandum ke gelas Sasuke.

"Oh, iya, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menunjuk dedaunan yang mulai menguning, "Kata nenekku, saat ingin keinginan terkabul, kita harus mencium daun pertama yang jatuh di kepala kita pada hari pertama musim gugur."

"Hn?"

"Boleh tidak percaya, sih. Tapi aku melakukannya setiap tahun, dan kadang keinginanku terkabul."

"Contohnya?"

"Waktu itu aku berharap agar saat SMU nanti, aku bisa lebih supel dan punya banyak teman. Akhirnya terkabul juga. Hehe.."

Sasuke mengamati Hinata agak lama sehingga membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Ia lalu tersenyum menyeringai dan meneguk teh gandumnya.

"K-kenapa tertawa?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Siapa yang tertawa?"

Hinata diam. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Tapi memang kau banyak berubah. Seingatku, kau dulu pendiam dan sangat pasif." kenang Sasuke, "Waktu SMP dulu, kalau kau tidak masuk ke dalam ruang ganti laki-laki, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu namamu."

Muka Hinata sontak memerah. "I-i-i-itu aku tidak sengaja!" elaknya sambil menutup wajahnya, "Rin-senpai waktu itu tiba-tiba mendorongku!"

Sasuke dan Hinata terus mengobrol sampai Neji memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Mereka tampak terkejut saat melihat nasi goreng dan telur dadar yang bentuknya tidak jelas terpampang di atas meja makan. Secara bersamaan, tawa mereka pecah dan disambut oleh tatapan diam-kalian! oleh Neji.

"Aku yang masak nasi goreng, Hanabi yang membuat telur dadarnya." elak Neji. Sedetik kemudian Hanabi meninju perut kakak tertuanya.

"Aku duduk disebelah onii-san, boleh?" tanya Hanabi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya, lalu mengangguk.

"Onii-san ganteng, deh. Nikah sama Hinata-nee aja, ya, nanti." kata Hanabi polos membuat wajah ketiga orang lainnya merona.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Hanabi. Mereka berempat lalu memulai makan malamnya. Beberapa menit setelah makan malam selesai, terdengar seseorang membunyikan bel rumah. Hinata membukakan pintu dan mendapati seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Nona Hinata, saya mau menjemput Uchiha sasuke."

**0o00o0**

22 September, SMU Hashirama.

Hinata mendekap sebuang kado berwarna hijau berbentuk persegi sambil bersandar pada tembok di ujung koridor. Ia melihat daun di pepohonan yang beraneka warna. Mulai dari hijau, hijau kekuningan, kuning, bahkan sudah ada yang berwarna coklat. Inilah yang ia sukai dari musim gugur, dimana pada musim yang singkat ini, ia bisa melihat banyak perubahan pada alam.

Hinata melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca. Ia tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya yang ia jepit dengan rapi. Selama setahun ini, hari ini adalah yang paling ia tunggu. Setidaknya ia harus tampil beda dari biasanya.

"Oi!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, "Shikamaru-kun. Apa kabar?"

"Seperti biasanya." jawab pemuda itu sambil menguap.

"K-kau selalu mengantuk, sih." kata Hinata sambil tersipu. Ia lalu memberikan kado yang sedari tadi ia dekap pada Shikamaru, "Ano, selamat ulang tahun!"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia lalu menerima kado pemberian Hinata sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku kira kau sudah lupa."

"Eto... Hari ini, mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu." ujar Hinata pelan. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Kan sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan ikut bersama Konan untuk mengantar tim sepak bola sekolah." jawab Hinata.

"Begitukah?" Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Iya."

"Merepotkan juga, yah." sahut Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf!" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berandar di tembok sambil membuang muka.

**0o00o0**

Aroma coklat yang harum serta keju yang gurih menyeruak keseluruh penjuru ruang klub memasak. Sampai-sampai, meskipun pintu sudah ditutup, beberapa murid yang melintasi koridor akan mengintip sesaat karena penasaran apa yang membuat lorong menjadi harum seketika.

Hinata mengamati Amaru yang mendapat tugas untuk mengocok krim. Ia mengambil alih sebentar pekerjaan Amaru untuk menunjukkan cara yang benar untuk membuat krim kocok dapat mengembang.

"Nanti jangan lupa tambahkan bubuk kayu manis satu sendok makan, ya." pesan Hinata.

"Baik, Hinata-senpai!"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan ikatan pada celemek Mugi yang mulai mengendur.

"Oh! Senpai..."

"Lain kali ikat yang erat, ya. Sayang kalau nanti ada yang terciprat di seragam."

Hinata melihat Konan melambai kepadanya. Ia segera menghampiri siswi penggemar bunga mawar itu. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah." jawab Konan, "Tinggal memasukkan puddingnya ke wadah saja."

"Aku bantu." sahut Hinata.

Hinata, Konan, dan dua anggota lainnya mulai menuangkan pudding coklat-keju yang masih cair ke dalam wadah. Mereka membuat empat puluh pudding karena Sakura memberitahu jika satu pemain sepak bola akan mendapatkan dua snack.

Pudding yang mulai mengeras diberi hiasan potongan coklat dan keju yang telah dibentuk seperti bola sepak. Untuk urusan hiasan, Hinata menyerahkan pada Sara karena ia memang terampil dan telaten, dibantu dengan beberapa anggota yang juga ingin belajar.

"Krim-nya mana?" tanya Konan.

"Ini!" sahut Amaru.

Konan menerima krim yang telah dimasukkan ke plastik berbentuk segitiga dari Amaru. Ia menggunting bagian ujungnya sedikit dan mulai menutup bagian pinggir pudding dengan krim,

"Selesai!"

"Ah, syukurlah..."

Hinata melipat celemeknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Halo?"  
>"Hinata, ini aku Sakura. Kau bisa bantu aku sebentar? Aku di kelas. Kita harus mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan. Snack sudah selesai?" cecar seseorang dari ujung telefon.<p>

"Sudah. Tinggal menunggu dimasukkan box saja." jawab Hinata.

"Oke, kalau begitu cepat, ya. Aku tunggu!"

Tut. Sambungan terputus.

"Dari siapa Hinata?" tanya Konan.

Hinata menoleh, "Haruno Sakura. Aku harus pergi ke kelasnya sekarang."

"Oh, kalau begitu pergi saja. Nanti sisanya aku dan lainnya yang akan mengurus." ujar Konan.

"Terima kasih. Aku minta tolong, ya."

**0o00o0**

Sasuke menumpu dagunya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kiba dan Naruto. Ia memilih untuk diam sambil melihat pepohonan di luar. Kelasnya, 3-1, sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Guru matematika yang hobi merokok itu tidak masuk karena menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit akibat kegemarannya itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat banyak orang yang gemar merokok. Tidak sehat, malah membuat nafas semakin pendek dan mempercepat hari kematian.

"Jawab, dong, Sasuke!" paksa Naruto.

"Kau kemarin main ke rumah Hinata, kan? Iya atau tidak?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menyerah. Ia melirik dua orang yang tidak bisa tenang itu. "Iya!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

Naruto dan Kiba terkejut. Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

"Kamu ngapain, Sas? Hehehe..." tanya mereka sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sasuke melempar tempat pensilnya ke arah Naruto dan Kiba, "Aku rasa selain wajah kalian, pikiran kalian juga harus dibersihkan." ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Dih, marah." goda Naruto sambil diam-diam memasukkan penghapus Sasuke ke kantung celananya.

"Tapi Sas," nada bicara Kiba berubah menjadi serius, "Katanya Hinata ikut menonton pertandingan kita."

"Hn?"

"Kau naksir Hinata, kan?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke terperanjat, "A-apa? Naksir Hinata?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan Kiba.

Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke, "Oi, oi! Kenapa kau jadi gagap dan wajahmu juga tegang sekali, begitu?"

"Artinya dia memang suka, Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Kiba dan Naruto. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan antara tegang, kesal, bercampur malu. "Sudah hentikan atau kubunuh kalian!" geramnya.

"Oke... Kami juga sayang nyawa, kok." ujar Si Rambut Pirang sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada dua temannya. Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan penasaran dari Kiba dan Naruto yang masih berdebat tentang perasaannya terhadap Hinata.

Pemuda beriris hitam itu kembali menumpu dagunya. Ia menatap langit pada hari pertama musim gugur dengan perasaan bingung. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Sejak dulu belum pernah ia tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, melihat keadaan orangtuanya sekarang, kadang membuatnya berpikir untuk lebih baik hidup sendiri saja.

"Hei, Sas, aku mau tanya," Naruto kembali membuka mulut, "Menurutmu Hinata itu seperti apa, sih?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke mulai menerawang jauh, "Dia baik, disiplin, lembut, lalu..." ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah Kiba dan Naruto yang makin penasaran.

"Jadi... kau suka, kan?"

Sasuke memijit keningnya frustasi, "Kau pikir sendiri sajalah! Menyukai anak yang terlalu kalem sepertinya? Mana mungkin!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Iya-iya. Kami tidak akan tanya lagi." kata Kiba sambil mengangguk.

"Haaah, berbicara denganmu membuatku haus." ujar Naruto, "Aku mau ke kantin sebentar. Mau titip tidak?"

"Aku belikan roti kari. Pakai uangmu dulu." sahut Kiba.

Naruto mencibir. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya selangkah sebelum keluar kelas. Mata birunya mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang mengusap matanya.

Naruto makin terkejut saat gadis itu melihatnya. Gadis itu tidak berkata sepatah katapun dan langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi kelas 3-1. Setetes keringat turun dari dahinya. Badannya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Bocah Uzumaki itu lalu kembali menuju bangku Sasuke dan Kiba dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa kembali?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "K-kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Hinata, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini, pikirnya.

"Ada apa?" Kiba menyahuti.

"A-a-aku... melihat Hinata sedang menangis d-di luar kelas."

**0o00o0**

**ToB**eCont**i**nued

xD

**0o00o0**

Silahkan klik tombol next ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, etc.

**Don't like? Don't read**, please. RnR!

**::-0o00o0-::**

**Kiss Your Wish**

By Desy Cassiotaku

**::-0o00o0-::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "K-kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Hinata, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini, pikirnya.

"Ada apa?" Kiba menyahuti.

"A-a-aku... melihat Hinata sedang menangis d-di luar kelas."

**0o00o0**

Konan sedang menata pudding ke dalam box saat Hinata memasuki ruang klub dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia melihat teman satu angkatannya itu dengan bingung. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya lesu.

Konan mengrenyit bingung. Ia melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dua box putih yang berisi pudding.

"Anggota yang lain kemana?"

"Mereka aku suruh kembali ke kelas. Lagipula semuanya sudah selesai."

"Oh..." gumam Hinata, "Maaf ya tadi tidak ikut membereskan peralatan."

"Aku tidak keberatan, sih, karena yang membersihkan peralatan adalah anak kelas satu. Haha." uja Konan sambil tertawa.

Hinata ikut tertawa sekilas, "Tapi mereka sudah dapat jatah pudding, kan?"

"Sebelum aku beri, mereka sudah minta." jawab Konan, "Eh, nanti di bus, kita duduk bersebelahan."

Hinata langsung diam. Jari-jarinya memainkan tutup box yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Sebelumnya ia berpikir untuk ikut pergi karena Sasuke. Karena itu setelah menemui Sakura di kelas 3-4, ia berniat memberitahu Sasuke jika ia akan ikut melihat pertandingan. Tapi ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan antara sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hinata?" Konan memecah lamunannya.

"Eh, eto..." Hinata sedikit gugup, "Aku tidak bisa ikut."

Dahi Konan mengkerut bingung, "Kenapa? Masa' nanti perempuan di bus hanya aku dan Haruno?"

"Maaf." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk, "Hari ini aku diundang Shikamaru ke pesta ulangtahunnya."

Dan juga karena aku kecewa karena kalimat Sasuke tadi.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

**0o00o0**

Hinata membereskan buku pelajaran dan tempat pensilnya. Pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan tugas piketnya sebelum pergi ke tempat acara ulangtahun Shikamaru.

"Hyuuga," seseorang menjawil pundaknya, "Aku dan Kimimaro hari ini tidak bisa piket. Kami minta tolong, ya?"

Hinata tidak menggubris permintaan Sora. Ia melirik dua siswa itu dan mereka hanya tersenyum sambil keluar dari kelas. Selalu seperti ini, pikirnya. Sekarang ia harus piket sendirian karena Lee sedang mempersiapkan tim sepakbolanya.

Siswi berambut panjang itu tersentak. Ia mendekati jendela kelas dan melihat ke arah tempat parkir sekolah. Sebuah bus telah terparkir disana. Satu persatu anggota tim sepak bola masuk ke dalam bus, kecuali seorang laki-laki.

Hinata terkesiap, "S-sasuke..." ujarnya tak percaya.

Sasuke terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang. Apa mungkin menunggu dirinya?

Mata Hinata makin membulat ketika ia melihat Konan keluar dari bus dan tampak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Punggung Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat mengecil. Kemudian Konan mendorong Uchiha itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam bus.

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia lalu menggeleng cepat dan mengambil segagang sapu. Ia mulai menyapu kelas dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin karena Sasuke sedang lapar," ujarnya, "kalau lapar, lebih baik makan terlebih dahulu. Seperti waktu di ruang klub mema—"

Klang! Sapu yang ia pegang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mengambil sapu itu lagi. "Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih?" tanyanya bingung, "Lebih baik aku segera pergi ke tempat Shikamaru saja." lanjutnya. Ia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengembalikan sapu itu pada tempatnya.

Hinata berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dari sekolah ke cafe tempat Shikamaru merayakan ulangtahunnya. Ia membuka pintu cafe yang didominasi warna hijau dan coklat itu dan segera menuju ke lantai dua. Di tangga, ia dapat mendengar sepertinya acara sudah mulai.

Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk berkaca di cermin pada lorong pendek yang menghubungkan tangga dengan ruang di lantai dua. Ia mengintip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana. Hinata mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri disamping Shikamaru.

"Siapa dia, Shika?" tanya Chouji sambil mencomot kuenya.

"Ini pacarku." jawab Shikamaru singkat yang sukses membuat Hinata tertohok.

"Oh, yang waktu itu study di luar negeri, ya? Salam kenal, aku Akamichi Chouji."

"Salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Duh, manisnya." sahut yang lain, "Lalu, apa dia sudah tahu tentang Hinata?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Itu, sih.."

"Aku sudah tahu, kok. "Malah aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari pacar supaya tidak terus-terusan menelefonku. Dia mengganggu study-ku!" jelas Ino sambil memukul Shikamaru pelan, yang disambul oleh tawa orang-orang disana.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Badannya bergetar karena tangis. Ia membalikkan badannya dan segera menuruni tangga. Di bawah, beberapa pengunjung melihatnya yang sedang mengucurkan air mata. Ia tidak peduli dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Daun yang berguguran mengiringi langkah Hinata seakan-akan berusaha untuk mengajak Hinata menjauhi tempat Shikamaru berada. Ia berjalan sambil mengusap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti. Hatinya sakit, ternyata selama ini seperti itu yang terjadi. Ia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan saja.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah kedai es krim terdekat. Biasanya setelah ia memakan es krim, perasaannya selalu membaik. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang penjual saat es krim rasa mocca telah berada di tangannya. Kakinya membawa dirinya ke sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang kosong.

"P-pahit..." gumamnya saat mulai memakan es krimnya. Ini tidak berguna, pikirnya. Ia meletakkan es krim itu dan membiarkannya meleleh di wadahnya. Lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari matanya yang indah. Hinata akhirnya menangis dan berharap agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

**0o00o0**

Hinata terkejut melihat langit sudah gelap. Ia segera bangkit dan menaiki sebuah bus yang kebetulan melintas. Ia segera duduk ke tempat kosong di belakang. Hinata merutuki sikapnya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak pergi ke tempat Sasuke saja? Tapi semua sudah berlalu, pasti pemuda itu juga sangat kecewa padanya. Ia terlalu egois.

Hinata turun dari bus di halte dekat rumahnya yang selalu sepi. Ia makin terkejut ketiga melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda itu terkepal, semakin membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Sa-sasu—"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke pertandingan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat yang menahan marah.

"Ma-maaf, a-a-aku..."

"Kau pergi ke tempat Nara brengsek itu, kan, Hinata?"

"A-aku..."

"Gara-gara itu, kau meninggalkan ponselmu di kelas dan membuatku membawanya. Kau tidak tahu betapa seringnya kakakmu menelefon karena kau tidak pulang sampai selarut ini, hah?"

Hinata kembali menangis. Ia menunduk malu.

"Kau...!" geram Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya takut. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali membuka matanya lebar karena merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"Kami memenangkan pertandingan. Terima kasih karena kau tidak datang. Karena jika kau datang, aku tidak akan fokus ke pertandingan dan tidak akan membuat tiga gol."

"Ke-kenapa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menangis,"Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik padaku."

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak tertarik." ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu lalu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata, "Tapi aku suka.." Ia memegang tangan gadis itu namun buru-buru ditepis.

"Bo-bohong!" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kalau aku tidak suka, untuk apa aku susah-susah membuatmu untuk tidak pergi ke acara ulangtahun Nara, hah?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia orang seperti apa?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia menerna setiap kalimat Sasuke. Air matanya kembali menetes tanpa sebab. "Ma-maaf..." ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hina—" ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat sebuah daun gugur di atas kepalanya. Ia mengambil daun itu dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Wajahnya sedikit merona dan dengan singkat ia mencium daun itu, "Aku ingin Hinata." ujarnya pelan.

Senyum Hinata mengembang seketika, "Pe-permintaan macam apa itu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa geli. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya dan merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya makin memudar. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba marah kepadanya membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke hanya diam saat Hinata menjabat tangannya dan menggumamkan pemintaan maaf berkali-kali. Sasuke merasakan seseorang menarik dirinya dari belakang dan membuatnya menjauh dari Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau kemana saja?"

"Nee! Sampai jam delapan seperti ini, kau ngapain?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Hinata tampak kebingungan, "I-ibu, Neji-nii, Hanabi.."

Sasuke hendak bersuara ketika seorang laki-laki paruh baya tiba-tiba mucul dihadapannya. Ia sedikit terlonjak karena laki-laki itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau bawa kemana, Hinata?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengrenyit kaget bercampur bingung.

"A-ayah..." Hinata mencoba untuk menghentikan laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya itu.

"Siapa bocah ini? Apa dia yang membawamu lari?"

"Bu-bu-bukan!" jawab Hinata, "Dia... pacarku."

Semuanya terlonjak kaget, tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Sejenak suasana menjadi sepi. Sasuke tersenyum senang namun segera disambut oleh jeweran telinga ayah Hinata.

"Kau pacar Hinata, hah?" teriak sang Ayah, "Ikut aku!"

"E-eeeh?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata untuk meminta bantuan. Namun ia hanya mendapat uluran tangan Hinata dan akhirnya pasrah entah apa yang terjadi padanya nanti.

Tanpa mereka semua ketahui, dari balik pohon, seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sasuke."

**::-0o00o0-::**

**OWARI**

**::-0o00o0-::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"_... Saat ingin keinginan terkabul, kita harus mencium daun pertama yang jatuh di kepala kita pada hari pertama musim gugur."_

_Sasuke terus mengingat perkataan Hinata itu. Setidaknya, satu permintaannya telah terkabul akibat kepercayaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tapi, tidak salah juga untuk mencobanya lagi di tahun depan. Mungkin saja keadaan keluarganya akan lebih baik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::-0o00o0-::**

Pakkun: "Dasar author gila, katanya cuma 2 chapter, kok jadi tiga?"

Desy: "Suka-suka ane dong! Lagian gak balance banget, 1 chapter 2500 words, tp chapter sisanya 4100 words. Pembaca mana yang ga jenuh?"

Pakkun: "Au, ah, gelap. Lagian ending kok maksa banget, gantung pula!"

Desy: "Hohoho! Saya mencoba untuk membuat pembaca membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya."

Pakkun: "Halah, alibi!"

Desy: "Iya, ntar saya bikin sekuelnya!"

Pakkun: "Kapan?"

Desy: "Entahlah, mungkin setelah PR saya tuntas semua." *nunjuk meja belajar yg isinya PR bertumpuk*

Pakkun: -_-

Desy: *tendang Pakkun* "Sekian, terima kasih sudah baca fanfic gajelas ini. Banzai SasuHina! **Mind to review**, minna?"


End file.
